


let me treasure you

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Arabian AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, five year promise, sourin, sourinweek, sousuke teasing rin again im lAUGHING, this is so late. i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait, so why are we engaged again?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me treasure you

“Wa-- wa-- wait!” Rin exclaimed, trying to stop the other man from invading his precious personal space. Honestly, since when did this bastard turned into such a neanderthal? Tsk. “You can’t do this to me! Anyways, _why_ are you doing this?!”

Why, in the name of all that was holy, was Sousuke-- Rin’s bestfriend, childhood friend, _trusted_ friend, trying to molest him in the middle of the fucking palace hallway?! The redhead had been trying to understand the situation-- the _reason_ while the taller man hovered over him, hands in both sides of his face as if to cage Rin and prevent him from running away. Well, he guessed that was good planning for his best friend’s part; knowing that Rin would most probably run away. Huh.

A chuckle met Rin’s questions, light hearted, tugging on his heart strings which shouldn’t have. Goddamnit. “Oh, I can.” Sousuke replied, head tilting to the side as he closed in on Rin. “After all, you’re already mine.” The man continued and Rin twitched, eyes squinting into a glare. “Also, are you saying that you’ve forgotten that promise we had years ago? Hmm, _Rin_?”

Let him rephrase that: _godfuckingdamnit_. Prince or not, Rin was a man and a man could never take his word back or else his _pride_ would suffer which was as tragic as a war breaking out in his beloved country. In Rin’s perspective, at least.

Scowling, Rin looked up at Sousuke then growled, “I _haven’t_ forgotten.” How could he? He’d been waiting for the damn person to take claim on that said promise and Sousuke just had to pick this-- _ugh_. And wait, his? _His_? Since when was _Rin_ , asshole prince extraordinaire, became _Sousuke’s_ , bastard prince from the neighbouring kingdom? “What the hell do you mean yours?” Brows furrowed in confusion, his fiery red eyes seeking answers.

Teal eyes blinked a few times before a grin broke out on Sousuke’s face. Rin hated that grin; it meant trouble for him. “Oh, didn’t _his majesty_ mention? We’re engaged now. Isn’t that just _fun_?” The dark haired man teased but there was a serious note on his voice. Rin had known Sousuke since they were still annoying brats and had memorized every voice-- every tune-- every pitch that he knew when Sousuke was fucking around or not. This time, the male was really not bullshitting him.

Rin asked the question anyways, “Are you fucking shitting me?” He stared, wide-eyed as his back pressed against the wall more firmly.

Sousuke shook his head and, still grinning, leaned his forehead against the redhead’s own. “No.” He whispered then his face suddenly softened, lips that were grinning forming into a soft, loving smile. A hand cupped Rin’s quickly reddening cheeks, thumb rubbing the smooth skin. “I’m not.”

 _And then the rest was history--_ Rin wished it was but the feeling of Sousuke’s lips against his was too real, too soft, too loving, too passionate, too-- too _much_ for his fragile heart to take. He worried for a brief moment if he was going into a heart attack but that seemed impossible, what with his own lips pressing against the other’s own firmly, urging Sousuke to kiss him deeper with all the affection that he could muster. The beating of Rin’s heart was a rapid _thudthudthud_ that echoed on his ears and his whole being.

Hands gripping Sousuke’s bare arms, Rin gasped as rough, calloused fingers pressed on his own bare hips, feeling like he was going to burn, turn to ashes and drift off somewhere unknown. Sousuke’s scent was overwhelming, more so how he urges Rin to _let go_ ; to just let the pieces fall after having tip-toed around them for far too long. It was reassuring and a bit nerve-racking, but Rin trusted Sousuke and so he gave his all.

Hands pushed on Sousuke’s chest then, after a few moments of lip-locking like they weren’t servants walking back and forth to do their respective chores. Rin’s face _burned_ beautifully, making Sousuke press another kiss on his equally red lips. The servants were giggling at them as they walk by and Rin glared at Sousuke intently, willing the larger male to melt into a puddle. If only looks could kill-- but more than that, Rin felt embarrassed and elated and still fucking confused. The hell.

“Wait, so _why_ are we engaged again?”

Oh well. At least he won’t be suffering any awkward banquets and masquerades and _parties_ arranged just for him to find a so called _partner_.

All in all, the only benefit with being _Sousuke’s_ \- as the other so rudely said it - was avoiding that responsibility. The rest he’d figure out later. After his face stop flushing and his heart stop beating rapidly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii! I know, I know. In some continents, it's already day 03 (including mine) but I just have to post this or I'm prolly going to crrrrrry. Here's day 02 and it sounds confusing but i'll be working on a part ii which is probably going to be posted on rin's bday. wish me luck! anyways, yeaaaah. i was going to write more but uhm-- ill save the pron for later ahaha. sorry for the late!
> 
> ps: i'll proof read everything later-- i promise! so if you find any mistakes, i'm sorry.


End file.
